


Late Nights, Red Eyes

by TRPLKIM (zouology)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Drunkenness, Epiphanies, M/M, Self-Discovery, idk how to tag this can u tell, jinhwan is not actually here but jiwon thinks about him, spoiler: jiwon realises he's in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouology/pseuds/TRPLKIM
Summary: Donghyuk talks about girls, but Jiwon's mind keeps wandering to Jinhwan.





	Late Nights, Red Eyes

Jiwon is _so_ drunk. He knows he shouldn’t be, not the night before a fan meeting, but he is. It’s not something he does often anyway, drink until he can barely walk, so he supposes he can be excused this once. He’ll probably regret it in the morning, but right now? He feels pretty damn good.

Sprawled on the couch of the studio, as much as the cramped space allows, Jiwon feels content, like he doesn’t have a care in the world. Donghyuk is there with him, sitting on the floor with his back resting on the couch and his head tipped back to stare at the ceiling. He’s rambling about something and he’s waving his hands around wildly, but Jiwon’s eyes are closed and he’s two seconds away from dreamland, lulled by Donghyuk’s voice as if it was white noise.

Suddenly, Donghyuk stops talking and sighs. “I miss having a girlfriend,” he says out of the blue. Or maybe not so out of the blue, if Jiwon had listened to him.

Jiwon hums in agreement, keeping his eyes closed as his mind conjures the picture of a girl. Several flicker through his brain, from girls he’s met —staff members, backup dancers, idols— to girls he’s never seen in person, like other celebrities or made up people. None of them feels right though.

“I like girls,” Donghyuk continues, unprompted, or maybe encouraged by Jiwon’s barely coherent response. “I like their small hands.”

Jiwon sighs, he too missing the feeling of holding hands with a significant other. In his imagination, he sees pretty dainty hands with painted nails, smooth against his own palm. Then, his mind drifts, and the hands turn a little pudgy, a bit more masculine —still small though, still soft to the touch. _Those are Jinhwan’s hands_ , Jiwon’s brain supplies. Jiwon frowns and bats the thought away.

 

“And call me crazy, but I like the slope of their feet,” Donghyuk admits quietly. “Nothing weird, I just find it cute, I guess.”

“You sound like T.O.P hyung,” Jiwon laughs hoarsely, but his mind goes immediately to a pair of familiar little feet. The picture is so clear, Jiwon knows they are sore and tender due to unforgiving rounds of dance practice. He doesn’t need his brain to remind him: those are Jinhwan’s feet. He teases him almost daily for wearing shoes sizes too big for him; like Donghyuk had said, Jiwon guesses he finds it cute. 

_Wait, what?_

 

“Shut up,” Donghyuk giggles, saving Jiwon from his thoughts. “Maybe he’s onto something, then.”

“I like legs,” Jiwon pipes up with raspy voice, and it’s true. He likes model-like long legs, with smooth skin and soft thighs. He’s got off to that a lot of times in his early teen years. He tries to think about it again to take his mind off his previous fantasies, but even this once Jiwon’s brain betrays him, and suddenly the vivid image of Jinhwan’s shorts-clad legs from earlier in the day appears before his eyes. 

Jiwon and the others had teased him for wearing such short shorts —they barely reached his mid-thighs and rode even further up when Jinhwan sat down. Jiwon hadn’t realized he had stared so much he had committed the details to memory. 

Thinking about it now, Jiwon guesses Jinhwan’s legs look good too, even though they’re not much like a model’s. They’re somewhat short like the rest of him, muscly because of all the dancing they have to do. They’re soft, Jiwon knows, probably thanks to the frightening amount of skin products Jinhwan uses, and he can honestly admit that he likes their paleness. Yeah, Jinhwan’s legs look good. Appetizing. 

 

“What?” Donghyuk asks and Jiwon’s eyes snap open, feeling his face prickle in embarrassment. Had he said any of that out loud?

“N-nothing,” he says hastily. They’re silent for a few seconds.

“I like boobs,” Donghyuk adds then and Jiwon snorts, although he feels secretly relieved: Jinhwan doesn’t have any, so he’s in the clear this time. 

_Except_ his brain is quick to supply glimpses of Jinhwan’s chest. Jiwon knows exactly how it feels, flat and solid under him, courtesy of all the times Jinhwan has cuddled him when he was homesick. They don’t do it as often anymore, not since Jiwon’s family has moved back to Korea, and he genuinely misses it. He misses unwinding to the sound of Jinhwan’s heartbeat while Jinhwan cradles his head, runs his fingers through his hair and hums songs made up on the spot, just for Jiwon to hear. 

Jiwon likes Jinhwan’s chest as it is —boobless. He likes his broad shoulders, where he rests his head whenever he’s tired; he likes his short hair, no matter the colour it’s dyed; he likes his slight tummy, even though Jinhwan complains about it; he likes his front teeth when he smiles, the little mole on his cheek, he likes—

 

“I like girls,” Donghyuk repeats, somewhat melancholically. Jiwon frowns at the ceiling, feels that he doesn’t entirely echo that sentiment. Yeah, he _likes_ girls, but…

 

“I love Jinhwan hyung,” Jiwon gasps, sitting up and wishing he hadn’t when the entire room starts to spin. The realization hits him like a wave of nausea: he’s _in love_ with Jinhwan and he has been for a while now. 

Donghyuk chuckles and turns his head to look at Jiwon. Their eyes lock; weirdly enough there’s no judgment in Donghyuk’s, but there’s a slight panic in Jiwon’s.

“I know,” Donghyuk says softly, simple and soothing. He pats Jiwon’s leg half-heartedly and goes back to staring at the ceiling.

“Oh,” Jiwon whispers and lies back down. He closes his eyes again and when he falls asleep, he dreams of Jinhwan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/TRPLKIM) and on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/vhology)


End file.
